Optimus Prime (G1)
Optimus Prime is the leader of the heroic Autobots, sworn protectors of humanity against the menace of the Decepticons and their evil ruler Megatron - he is a brave and strong leader who fights with equal compassion and furiosity, valuing all life and unwilling to bow down to tyranny or terror. Optimus Prime's main disguise has tended to be a large truck and he is generally seen as one of the most powerful Autobots on Earth. Optimus is voiced by '''Peter Cullen '''who also voiced the character in the live-action film series. Generation One Optimus Prime could transform into a Kenworth K1000 cab over truck. In his chest is a mystic talisman, also known as the autobot matrix of leadership and the creation matrix, carried by all autobot leaders. When Optimus transforms, his cab turns into an ion blaster and his trailer disconnects, forming a combat deck. This deck supports a mobile battle station and headquarters armed with assorted artillery and beam weapons that fire automatically. The combat deck also serves as a radio antennae that can communicate with the other autobots. The combat deck also included "Roller", a scout buggy meant to scout behind enemy lines. When Roller is deployed, Optimus sees and hears what Roller sees and hears. If the combat deck or Roller were eradicated, Optimus would survive. However, despite the slight degree of autonomy they possess, neither the combat deck or Roller would survive if Prime died. Optimus had an undying commitment to leadership. He is straightforward, wise, and upbeat. He also dislikes rap music, putting him at odds with other autobots such as Blaster or Jazz. Optimus is secretly plagued by self-doubt and pacifism that makes him a reluctant warrior. Powers Being a Transformer, Optimus Prime can transform into what is usually depicted as a truck, whether it be an eighteen wheeler, firetruck, or Peterbilt. With this, he can go at extremely fast speeds. He usually wields an ion blaster, a rifle that can shoots lethal explosive rounds and/or a barrage cannon, another rifle that shoots warheads filled with 3,000 pounds of TNT. He also has several melee weapons, such as energon axes, dual retracting swords, and hooks. He can also lift over 4,000,000 pounds. Gallery 250px-Mtmte2_shermandam.jpg 350px-G1OptimusPrimeStockFootage.jpg 8743.cartoon_prime.jpg Master_builders_prime_basketball.jpg Screen Shot 2015-07-20 at 8.32.53 AM.png|Optimus Prime facing Megatron Category:Robots Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Wise Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Autobots Category:Revived Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:The Chosen One Category:Gunmen Category:Military Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Swordsmen Category:Living Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Space Survivers Category:Mascots Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Shape Shifters Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Hasbro Heroes Category:The Icon Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Paragon Category:Male Heroes Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Nurturer Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Big Good Category:Giant Robots Category:Humanoid Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Egalitarian Heroes Category:Global Protection Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Axemen Category:Multiple Saver Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Master of a Villain Category:Died with Honor Category:The Messiah Category:Neutral Good Category:Child Nurturer Category:Aliens Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Animal Kindness Category:Predecessor Heroes Category:The Hero Category:War Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Protectors Category:Adaptive Heroes Category:IDW Heroes Category:Paramount Heroes Category:Toys Category:Revolutionary Heroes Category:Master Orator Category:Successful Heroes Category:Philanthropists Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Bigger Good Category:Narrators Category:Forgivers Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Male Damsels Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Vehicular Heroes Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Outright Heroes Category:Heroic Murderer Category:Heroic Dictator Category:Anti Nazis Category:Harmonizers